


One A.M.

by TheTeamOfThree



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, just let me have this, their names are Viktor and Alexandra, they have to children ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 10:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamOfThree/pseuds/TheTeamOfThree
Summary: "Ivan," Alfred said softly and looked at the clock, "Ivan, it's almost one A.M."





	One A.M.

"Ivan," Alfred said softly and looked at the clock, "Ivan, it's almost one A.M."

The Russian had been slaving over the computer almost the entire day. During dinner he hardly talked and was on his phone the whole time. Alexandra, their first child, kept trying to get Ivan's attention. The young lady was at around nine years old and was extremely well mannered. However, she did favor her father rather than her mother. Alfred always felt a small pang of jealousy because of her favoritism, but this soon faded away as their second and newest child, Viktor, kept trying to eat Alfred's food. 

Yet, Ivan barely talked.

"I'll go to bed in a second, Fredka," Ivan droned and rubbed his eyes, "Just one more line and I'll be done."

Alfred sat up and squinted at Ivan. He stood and walked over to the Russian and hugged him from behind. "Fredka..." Ivan said softly and leaned into his husband's touch. "Please," Alfred whispered, "I don't care how big this is or whatever, please come to bed, ok?" 

Ivan turned and looked at Alfred's tired and worn out face. He then looked to his computer and saved his file before shutting down the PC. He stood, standing over Alfred by only a few inches, and smiled softly. He kissed Alfred's cheek before leaning against him and burying his nose in the American's neck.

Alfred smiled softly and hugged the Russian. "Once you get some sleep, we're shaving that ugly beard of yours."  
  
"Then we will get rid of your stubble."  
  
"No!"

**Author's Note:**

> wow some not rated e or m w o a h  
> this is actually based on a sims4 game i have going on and i just . thought this would be a cute little drabble.  
> edit jun 18, 2018 : i like how my most recent fan fic, with a popular ship, has almost as many kudos as my oldest fic, which has an unpopular ship. lol


End file.
